Take Me To Wonderland!
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: Orochimaru wakes up in his own Wonderland where everything he knew has been ripped from him. He has a different life and different powers, along with a few other dilemas. However, Anko's the Cheshire Cat while Sasuke's the Mad Hatter, both will prove that he's not the only one who's gone MAD.
1. I Am The Voice Inside Your Pillow

For Ninja Sheik; here's one for the fan club! Maybe…(sigh) How do I even get a registration for that thing!

For Ocean Eve; you're flippin' great! But so is my cat, so you're second place. Sorry.

_.,.,.,.,.,.,._

_When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night._

_My dreams conceive of things that make you want to hide. _

_Don't lock me in your tower. _

_Show me your magic powers. _

_I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, __**danger**__!_

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

_Wake up…_

Something was above him, lulling him from the dark prison, filling his stiff limbs with life. It was warm and wanting, but very unfamiliar and unclear.

_Come on Orochi, wake up…_

The calling gave him the potency to open his eyes. There was light everywhere, but there was something blocking the direct source of it. He had to blink several times in order for his eyes to fully adjust to the unfamiliar surroundings. With each flex of his eyelids, the person above him became ever so slightly clearer.

The hair was a purplish hue, glowing intensely due to the light. Glistening under the beautiful locks was a well-sculpted face, no doubly that of a woman. _Her _eyes were smiling, as was her mouth, and even the hands that were caressing his face.

His weak hands extended out to grasp the one's touching him, the intention of breaking them along with the person they belonged to.

"Whoa! Easy tiger, save that for tonight!"

Orochimaru's senses went into hyper-drive at the recognizable tone in the woman's voice. The hazy aspects of the mystery woman suddenly became vibrant.

"…Anko?"

The woman grinned, signifying a correct answer. "Morning babe." She leant down and kissed him on the lips, feeling a violent lurch from him as he shot up and pressed himself into the headboard.

He franticly searched over his surroundings. Other than the woman clad only in black bathrobe, there was an orange room glowing fire due to the sunlight of the open window that set in a warm spring breeze. The sheets that had slipped off of Orochimaru's bare chest were also a charming color of rose red. This was not the cold, gray lab he had been in just moments before.

Anko chuckled at her bed-mates frigidness as she slowly tossed her leg over his hip and sliding up to his waist and placing her hands on his twitching shoulders. "You…all right?" she purred as she leant down to gently caress her lips with her own.

Orochimaru's hands shot forward, throwing Anko off of him. He stared at the heap on the floor for a few seconds before throwing the covers off and stalking to the window to throw the curtains open. His eyes searched the bright, flowery scenery around him for something that would ease his racing mind. But there was no mistaking where the four faces carved artistically in the overhanging mountainside where located.

He was in Konoha. He was in his former home-land inside his ex-students bedroom and was totally and utterly screwed.

Anko slammed her hand on the dresser she had used to hoist herself up with. "Here's a dumb question: What the Hell is your problem!"

Orochimaru scowled at her defiance and approached her rapidly, grabbing her arms and shaking the answers to his questions out of her. "You have one second to tell me what the Hell I'm doing here or so help me Anko I will-" he stopped shaking her to examine the golden band attached on his ring finger. He grabbed Anko's hand and discovered that she was wearing one just like it. He enhanced his glare on her. "What kind of sick joke is this?"

Anko snatched her hand from his grip and hurled her fist into his jaw, knocking him into the dresser where several objects crashed with him.

He was utterly shocked, and just the slightest bit afraid. _"Okay no need to panic, I'm just in Konoha with my apparently psycho ex-apprentice who looks, sexy and ready to kill me…wait what?"_

Anko used her foot to push Orochimaru on his back, pressing into his chest just over the heart. "Firstly, get a fucking grip, and secondly, if you ever put your hands on me like that again, I'm going castrate you and mantle your penis on the wall, got it?"

Orochimaru rolled away from her, taking her threat to heart and keeping his hands to his self as he stood. He looked around again at the room and the irritated woman glaring at him. Maybe he was under some wacky genjutsu? He racked his brain for plausible explanations, but his memory was scrambled.

A knock at the door sent a wave of uneasiness to both parties.

"_Mom, Dad, get out here before we're late!" _an overexcited voice called. It sounded a lot like a softer Anko.

Orochimaru looked at Anko in shock. "You have a child?"

Anko slapped him across the chest with her bathrobe before unwrinkling

the silk material as she searched for a less risqué outfit.

"What's all this "you" crap? She's your daughter too! They both are!"

"Both…mine…what?"

"_Mommy! Daddy! Gotta go!" _a slightly peppier voice rang. There was an alliance of giggles and then silence.

That was it; he had to get out of there before he completely lost his mind.

He jumped up and threw the door open, immediately being attacked by a vicious creature with a banshee-like wail.

"Good morning Daddy!" the little monster greeted him with a grin full of sharp, bloody fangs! It dug it's sharp, blistering claws into Orochimaru's leg, shrugging at it, trying to rip it off!

Okay…a bit of over exaggeration on his part. The creature was actually a little girl, an ADORABLE little girl at that. She hugged his leg as if it were a stuffed toy, as if she was familiar with him. Her teeth were red, but not from glistening blood.

"Mai, what have I told you about eating candy in the morning?" Anko warned as she gently pulled the four year old off of her defensive father. Something was up with him and she was not about to let her children step into the fire of it.

"But it was right there; and I was SO hungry!" The little girl explained, smirking devilishly.

A door slammed and an older version of the child appeared, her hair was a black, waist-long waterfall compared to "Mai's" mass of dark black-purple spikes she had for hair. She was carrying two differently wrapped bento boxes, smiling brightly. "Here's your lunch Mai."

The spiky-hair youth beamed. "My box! My box!" she grabbed the box coated in pink and yellow butterflies and hugged tightly.

The tall one smiled along and proceeded to pass out the other, flashing the brightest smile her mouth could muster when she came up to Orochimaru. "Here you go Dad!"

Orochimaru felt like fainting. "This is too bizarre…"

What the Hell was going on? Who were these girls that were calling him "Daddy!"? Why was he in Konoha with Anko, the one girl in the world who hated him more than every person in the village combined, with a wedding band on his finger and two possible children who were starring at him like he was losing his mind? More importantly, why was his ass so darn sore?

He fell back on the couch, holding his head.

"Open wide."

Orochimaru looked up just in time to see Anko shove a thermometer in his mouth. He immediately spat it out, glaring at the woman frowning at him. "I am not a child!"

"Then quit acting like one in front of some!" Anko snarled between clenched teeth.

Orochimaru shot up and grabbed Anko's shoulder. "I don't know what kind of joke you and those **bastards** over there are trying to pull, but when I shake it out of you, I'm going to break their necks before I break yours! Got it?"

The oldest of the two girl's grabbed the little one and pulled her far back, her eyes wide and confused.

Anko's eyes burned with fire. He could threaten her all he wanted, but when it came to her girls, she was damn "Anko the Mama Bear!"

With barely any movement, she grabbed Orochimaru's arm, turned her back on him and flipped him over her shoulder where he landed into the glass coffee table.

He could make out a faint shriek from one of the girls as his spinning head slowed down. Anko was staring, no, fuming, down at him. She grabbed a fistful of his flawless hair and yanked his wide eyes up to her blood ones. She lifted her gaze only a moment to direct the oldest of her daughters, "October, get Mai out of her and call ANBU! Tell them I'm about to kill your father and mantle his throat!"

"What's mantle mean?" Little Mai whispered. October ushered her out the door. "Not now Mai; Mom's P-to-the-O."

The room became still when the girls left.

Orochimaru's head was spinning and he saw black clouds begin to form out of the corners of his eyes. This wasn't right. He should have been able to fight off such a puny attack, be back on his feet in a second. Somehow though, his inhuman strength was gone. He couldn't feel his dark power coursing through his veins or even think of a jutsu to cast. He fell deeper into the darkness with only his irate to keep him going just a moment longer.

Anko's glare suddenly hovered over him. She was utterly beautiful in red.

"You're dead when you wake up."

The darkness eloped him, but out of habit, he had to have the last word in. "Same to you…"

.,.,.,.,.

"_I can't explain it in the least. He was fine last night but this morning he woke up like an escape psycho patient."_

Orochimaru's head was swimming as the soft muttering of voices brought him back into reality. It took him several painful blinks to adjust to the angry lights hovering above his head. He turned away and discovered gray walls and starchy white sheets. He smirked.

"It was all a dream, just a short-lived, exhausting dream…"

The door opened and to add to his relief, Kabuto enter.

"Oh, glad to see you're awake Mr. Orochimaru."

Orochimaru frowned at the new title. "Enough with the crap Kabuto. You know how to address me."

Kabuto quirked an eyebrow at him in question. "Um…I suppose. Any way, other than the scratches your blood pressure is a bit high, so I'd suggest a little less activity on your part." he smirked eerily, "All activity."

Orochimaru sucked in his breath.

Kabuto laughed. "Sorry sir, I've been saving that one for the right time. Your wife thought it was funny."

Orochimaru now twitched, glaring daggers at his medical nin. "That woman," he snarled with malice as he threw the covers off of his legs, "is not my wife. You know that, so stop playing this pathetic game!"

"Um.." Kabuto glanced down at his clipboard, reading Orochimaru's diagnosis.

"Damn, what happened to us? We were studying blood samples and then suddenly I wake up in Anko's apartment where all kinds of other-why are you staring at me like that boy?"

"I um…don't…Tsunade!"

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru clawed at him.

Kabuto lunged the clipboard at him, barely missing. "Lady Tsunade you're needed in here right **now**!" Kabuto called as he used the door as a barrier between him and the angry Snake Sannin.

Orochimaru stood to chase the idiot boy for answers and explanations but was instantly brought down by a searing pain in his head. "Damn you Anko!"

"Language please."

Orochimaru lifted his eyes to see his former comrade Tsunade enter in normal attire.

He smirked. "Long time no see."

She shrugged as she looked at the clip Kabuto had disregarded and smirked at its contents. "Looks like you've finally snapped!"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "Enjoy the sight while it lasts. I'll be out of here in no time, and I'll be sure that you are one of the first I slaughter when I come back to drown this miserable village."

Tsunade cringed at those words, frowning at him. "That's a dark joke, even for you."

"It's more of a promise, dearie."

Tsunade was ready to retort again when the sound of quarreling echoed into the space less hospital room.

"_What caused your argument?"_

"_Oh like you don't know! Forget this, I want to check on my husband!" _

Anko burst through the door, now clothed in black shorts and a tight mesh shirt, and, much to Orochimaru's horror, Hiruzen Sarutobi trailed in behind her.

"What…"

"Anko, please, this is a hospital." Hiruzen instructed.

Anko flopped down on a stool at the end of the room, away from everyone. "Who am I going to bother, the morgue inhabitants?"

Hiruzen sighed and turned a more gentle look to the pale Orochimaru. "So, how are you?"

"What the fuck are you doing alive? I killed you!"

Hiruzen's pipe stopped mid-smoke. Tsunade flinched from her comrades brutal 'jokes'. Anko only rolled her eyes.

"Tsunade…"

"He's suffering from some sort of head injury, we believe at least. Everything looks normal so that's about all we can conclude."

"Alright, I have had enough of this!" Orochimaru exclaimed. "You've caught me, you win, but drop the damn charade already!"

The inhabitants of the room stared at him oddly

"Want me to knock him out?" Tsunade whispered.

Hiruzen shook his head and stepped forward. "And what charade is this, Orochimaru?"

"If I weren't so weak, I'd kill you again. You," he looked toward Tsunade's direction, "and every other moron I've seen today is trying to make me think I've lost my mind. You're suppose to be dead, I killed you four months ago," he looked at Tsunade again, "And she's suppose to be the new Hokage."

"I kind of like this tale of his." Tsunade grinned at Hiruzen.

Orochimaru turned to Anko who was sitting quietly with her knees to her chest. "And she even went a step ahead of all of you. She planted me in her bed and tried to seduce me into thinking that the two bastards she has are mine."

"Hey!" Tsunade burst in, "I helped bring those girls into the world. Only your kids could be born with hair dark as theirs."

Orochimaru was ready to retort when a hand slapped down on his shoulder. He looked up and caught Anko's furious gaze, readying himself for whatever hit she was going to give him. Instead, she leant down until their faces matched up.

"You are Orochimaru, top scientist in all of Konoha, expert Jōnin and squad leader, October's and Mai's father," she ran an affectionate hand over his cheek, "and my husband."

Orochimaru pulled away. Those words sunk in slowly, causing no effect but bringing forth questions.

"And Kabuto is…?"

"A special medical ninja, apprentice of Tsunade and partner of Shizune. Other than a few hospital visits, you two have no other connections."

Orochimaru rubbed his temples, frustration eating him alive. "That's not true. I am not this person." He looked up and glared at the people watching him. "I am Orochimaru, leader of the sound. I've killed enough people to create three populations for this village alone. I've studied every jutsu I could get my hands on, and used a majority of them. I've turned human beings into monsters-" his head shot up and he turned to Anko, the only key he had to prove to everyone that he knew what he was talking about. He jumped up, ignoring the pain, and grabbed Anko, pulling down the shoulder of her shirt while she yelled at him.

His eyes widened.

The curse mark was gone.

He spun her around and searched the other shoulder in case he was mistaking.

Tsunade grabbed Orochimaru and tossed him on the bed, Anko stepping back to clothe her bare shoulders.

"How?" Orochimaru growled, his attention focused solely on Anko. "How did you remove the cursed seal?"

Anko's angry eyes shook. "Orochimaru, sweetheart-" Tsunade stopped her, shaking her head.

Orochimaru felt sick. What was this? Was he under some powerful genjutsu? It sure as Hell felt like it! Maybe everyone else was under a jutsu and forced to believe that he was one of them. That would at least explain Kabuto's betrayal.

"I don't know what the Hell's going on," Orochimaru seethed, "But somehow, someway, your plot is going to snap, and you will all regret this idiocy."

Anko stepped past Tsunade's safety. She stared at the man she was calling her husband, both sorrow and anger coursing through her. She leant down cautiously, brushing a lock of his night hair away before kissing softly on the temple.

Orochimaru felt a pressure press into his stomach at the feeling of her lips to his flesh.

"Please," she whispered, "Orochi, come back to me."

He watched a bit startled as she pulled away and rushed out of the room, going home to her girls no doubt. Their girls?

Tsunade shook her head and left as well, disgusted.

Hiruzen began to pull the door to a close. "We're keeping you here over night for observation. Behave yourself."

A dense silence pasted now that Orochimaru was alone. He stood and crept to the door, listening for voices. Hearing none, he turned the doorknob. Locked. Brilliant.

He sighed and returned to his bed.

"_Alright, perhaps this is all just a horrible nightmare that I will wake up from. Yes, that just might work."_

He crossed his legs and arms and laid back on the thin pillow. He smirked, feeling as if he still had all the power, even if he currently had none.

His eyes burst open when a side-thought fled through his exhausted mind.

"Ah! Where's Sasuke?"


	2. And I Am The Scream Inside Your Wall

_Most of you have probably heard of the Fanfiction petition (check my profile). For those of you signing it, you are saving a lot of writers a great deal of stress and anger. THANK YOUR! For those of you report stories you consider inappropriate, please reconsider. Remember the "Don't likely, don't ready" policy. Please help us keep our favorite stories up! Goal beith' 35000, let's beat it!_

_Besides, Fanfiction's motto is "Unleash your Imagination"_

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

_I want the love, the money, and the perfect ending._

_You want the same as I, I, so stop pretending _

_ I want to show you how good we could be together _

_I want to love you through the night, we'll be a sweet disaster _

_.,.,.,.,.,.,,_

_Meanwhile…_

"_Sasuke!"_

The sixteen year old Uchiha's eyes burst open at the frighteningly familiar melody that called him from below.

"_Sasuke get up before your breakfast gets cold!" _

He sat up slowly to ease the swirling ache inside his brain. Since there were no women in the base, who was calling him, and for breakfast of all things?

He groaned, turning onto his side only to collide with the floor. Sasuke shot up quickly, immediately freezing at the sight of all of his strange surroundings. He was in a brightly lit room, clothes, books, and many other things thrown around. This was the sanctuary of a normal teenager, why was he here?

Wait…he recognized this room…

He rushed to the window and threw the curtains open, his stomach sinking at the sight of the Hokage Monument just outside his window.

He was in Konoha. Or…

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke called as he headed for the door. There was a mirror attached to it which gave him a chance to see his appearance. He was in black sweat pants and a white silky sweatshirt. His hair was a bit trimmed, all of his glorious spikes cut down like tiny trees, much to his dismay. He stormed down the stairs, ready to curse his "mentor" out.

He stopped at the foot of the stairs, a series of pictures meeting him. They were of his family. Two in particular stabbed at his blackened heart. One was of him and his main family: his father, mother, and brother. The other one was of his mother hugging her two smiling sons.

Sasuke's fist clenched. "Orochimaru, you are in for it now!" He stormed down the rest of the stairs, forcing his eyes away from the rest of the pictures. How low could that bastard possible go? Using delusions of his former team as way to test him was one thing, maybe even an illusion of Itachi or two, but his dead parents in his old home, that was too far.

Out of habit, he pushed open the kitchen door and stormed in. "Orochimaru you are…"

The woman standing at the stove glanced around, meeting Sasuke's wide eyes. She smiled brightly. "Morning baby!" She hummed as she placed a large stack of pancakes in the middle of the table where some unknown person was reading a newspaper. "Sleep well?"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment. He had to admit, Orochimaru did a fairly nice job on the details. Other than a few gray strings visible on his her raven-wing hair, she looked exactly like the angel who had died eight years prior.

The young Uchiha closed his eyes, taking in a shaken breath before making a hand seal that would released him from this cruel prison. "Sorry…RELEASE!"

The room was quiet, making Sasuke believe he was back in the cold room he had been just moments ago. However, his beautiful mother was still there when he opened his eyes, her eyes full of support as they always have been. He repeated the seal, screaming now, but his attempted proved pointless.

He now stared at her intently, wondering what was going on. She was dead, he had seen the body. He had seen a lot of bodies that horrible night. Yet somehow, Mikoto Uchiha was standing in front of him, breathing, clean, and slightly confused.

He advanced slightly, thinking that any moment that she would turn into a monster and attack him. He gripped her arm and gave it a light squeeze, expecting it to turn into a puff of smoke. It didn't. She was warm. Alive.

_**Real.**_

"You're real…" he whispered. His eyes met hers. "You're alive?"

Mikoto looked concerned, but not fearful. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

A rusty sob broke through Sasuke's throat. He grabbed his mother and pulled her into a tight embrace, never wanting to let her go again. "Yes Mom, I'm okay." He barely had time to enjoy the new warmth before he was pulled away. He almost began to scream before he caught sight of who was pulling him.

"Dad!"

Fugaku eyed his son irately, running a hand over his forehead and stretching his eyelids.

Not exactly the kind of reunion he was expecting but…

"Fugaku." Sasuke's mother sighed in a warning tone.

He ignored her and put some distance between him and his son, grabbing his arm and pushing up his sleeves.

Sasuke was shocked to see a myriad of scars and old burns scathing his skin.

"No new holes Sasuke? You must have been smoking something then." Fugaku accused and he turned towards the stairs, dragging a bewildered Sasuke with him.

Mikoto grabbed both the men and separated them, glaring at her husband as she used her akimbo position to guard her son. "That's enough. You know he's been clean for three days."

"We can't be sure Mikoto," Fugaku explained as he glared at his son. "He's a Uchiha, very sleuth, very intelligent, somewhat at least." He grinned slightly with a sense of pride, earning a look from his wife.

"You've kept him locked up for the past few days; you would have known if he was doing something."

Fugaku stared at his strong wife, stepping back with an unofficial defeat.

Mikoto turned back to Sasuke, the hostility from earlier a myth on her features. "Now, why don't you have some breakfast?"

"He's not a child Mikoto." Fugaku stated from his place at the table. "He doesn't need to be told when to eat."

Mikoto shrugged with a sly smile as she placed a plate and silverware in front of an empty seat. "I have to tell you."

Fugaku gripped the newsprint. "Completely different!"

Sasuke watched his parents playfully argue. He felt so many emotions coursing through him: overwhelming joy from seeing his beloved parents, a deep sense of falsehood that this was all an illusion, immense guilt that he hadn't had this forever, undutiful confusion, and unjustified anger for-

A creaking sound echoed through the room caused all noise to cease.

"Hey sweetheart!" Mikoto greeted in the same bubbly voice she had used on Sasuke just blissful moments ago. "How was your mission?"

_No…_

Sasuke refused to turn around. There was no way that _monster_ could be there to ruin this precious dream.

Slow footsteps stalked closer to Sasuke's turned back. He shuddered, his body quivering slightly with each echoing step. They stopped. Sasuke closed his eyes and turned around, hoping that a giant scaly beast was standing there.

His bleak, impassive eyes widened with fear and hate.

"Hey bro," Itachi Uchiha smirked. "Feeling better?"

Sasuke's body shook as the memories of his parents mingled bodies soaking in pools of their blood flashed through his mind. It was because of him, his "brother".

"I guess not." Itachi sighed, undoing the strap that had his sword intact.

Sasuke's breath froze in his throat. He was going to kill them again, right in front of him! Unconquerable rage surged through him. He was not loosing his family again! He lunged for Itachi, grabbing the wrist that held the sword. He tackled his brother into a counter and then to the floor where he quickly pulled the sword out of the case.

"Sasuke what are you-" Itachi's glare froze when Sasuke leveled the weapon to his throat.

"You fucking son of a bitch! I'm not letting you take them from me again!"

"Sasuke stop!" Mikoto screamed.

Her petrified tone shocked Sasuke into stillness, buying Itachi just enough time to throw his delusional little brother off of him, taking the sword and sliding it across the floor.

The two brothers fought for dominance, Itachi trying to pin him while Sasuke's hands searched for something to bash Itachi's head in with.

Itachi's hands shot up and wrapped around Sasuke's neck, shortening his air supply and forcing him to lock eyes with the brother he wanted to eliminate. Sasuke's hate full orbs mingled with a twinge of fear when Itachi's three column Sharingan met his dark ones. He was slowly began to tense, his limbs becoming heavy and useless like blocks of wood. He gathered his hate, his anger, every emotion he felt, yet, he couldn't feel his own Sharingan activate. He felt totally helpless, drained of his power and strength.

_He's going to kill me! _Sasuke thinks franticly. _He's going to kill me and then Mom and Dad and everyone else!_

Instead of chocking him per expected, Itachi released his brother to cradle him in his lap. He twitched, trying to fight him.

"Shhh…it's okay Sasuke."

"I…I hate you…"

Itachi said nothing; only held his little brother as his eyes slowly closed.

.,.,.,.,.,.

_Mom?_

_Dad?_

_No! _

_Wake up!_

_Itachi don't!_

_Wait…who are you…_

Sasuke's blood shot eyes stared up at the ceiling. For a moment he felt numb, his mind not able to register any thoughts except that he was not where he was supposed to be. His head turned to the side, wincing at the shot of pain in his neck.

This was not the stone room he just been in, bored out of his mind whilst Kabuto and Orochimaru were going through blood samples.

This was…

The reminiscences of earlier poured into him like an overflowing bucket.

"Mom! Dad!" He kicked off the sheets as he struggled to get out of the bed. He slipped and landed face-first into the fine wood, but jumped up quickly to retrieve his parents. He twisted the knob, but found it was jammed. He began to bang on it, images of their bloody corpses seeping into the wood under his feet unsettling his very sanity. "Mom! Mother!" his fists were bright red now, swelling. He could care less. He stepped back and made the first hand sign for his fire-style jutsu. Before he could finish the seal, the door opened, revealing the last person he wanted to see.

"Sasuke, what is it?" Itachi asked with concern that made Sasuke's blood boiled.

"You!" Sasuke snarled.

"Me?" Itachi whimpered with an indication of his finger.

"Hell yes you!" Sasuke grabbed his sleeved and pushed him out of the room until he had him pinned against a wall.

"Sasuke, do not make me knock you out again." Itachi warned.

"Shut the fuck up! Now what have you done with-"

"Sasuke!"

The feuding Uchiha brothers turned to see their mother hurriedly placed down the tray she had been carrying to separate her boys. Sasuke embraced her quickly and pushed her behind him. "Stay back Mom!"

"Sasuke what are you doing?"

"He's going to kill you!"

Itachi reached out. "Sasuke…"

He shoved his foot into Itachi's stomach. "Stay the fuck away!"

"Sasuke stop!" Mikoto moved past Sasuke's protective arms and took her oldest son's side, much to Sasuke's horror.

"Mom don't-"

Mikoto reached out and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him gently with that hard-core love only a mother could have. "Sweetie, you're sick. Itachi is your brother, he would never hurt you."

"No Mom he-"

"You're on something very strong Sasuke. It's putting things in your mind, things that aren't real, things that you don't want."

Sasuke stared, her words no longer making sense.

"Something strong…Mom I-"

She caressed his cheek. "I know quitting is hard right now sweet heart, but we're going to get you some real help this time."

What was she talking about? Quitting what? What kind of help was she referring to? _**For what?**_

Fugaku came around the corner, seeing the damage. "Now what?"

"Fugaku not now."

Sasuke pushed his mother away, something he thought he would never do again. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Your drug habit, what else?" Fugaku snapped.

"Drug habit? No, no you've mistaken." Sasuke stated backing up. All eyes were on him, all filled with a concern of some sort, and disbelief.

_Where am I…_

"How old am I?" he whispered weakly.

His parents exchanged glances; Itachi stayed very still.

"Sixteen, dear."

_Sixteen…that's right but…_

His parents were alive. Itachi wasn't a murder. This wasn't right.

He shook his head and sped past them, to the kitchen. They followed him, cautiously and curiously.

Sasuke searched the luxurious kitchen, kept in perfect order thanks to his mother. He found a collection of steak knifes and pulled one from it casing.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke blocked out his mother frantic plea and balanced the tip of the knife over his hand, dragging it down quickly. He felt the wave of expected pain and waited for the place around him to vanish.

Someone grabbed his injured arm and pushed him against the sink, taking the knife and tossing it into the sink. Sasuke opened his eyes to meet those of his estranged father. "What you're emo now too?" he screamed at him.

Sasuke could only stare at him, and then his mother, and then his brother.

"No…no this isn't real!" He ripped away from Fugaku but tripped before he could run. He sat up and curled into a ball, rocking slowly. "Come on wake up. Disappear…" footsteps slowly approached him. A hand gently cupped his shoulder while another arm circled around his back. His head shot up, meeting Itachi's impassive face. "What's not real Sasuke?"

The confused Uchiha left his brother's embrace, scared out of his life to ever be that close to him again. "This, you, every one of you isn't real!" He crawled up to the table, holding his head. "Something happened. One second I was with Orochimaru and Kabuto and the next I was here…"

"Orochimaru," Fugaku interrogated, "is he giving you the drugs?"

"No!" Sasuke groaned. "There are no drugs! None of this is real!"

"Sasuke," Itachi stepped forward to try to help his brother grasp what was around him, "this is as real as you are."

"No it's not you bastard!" Sasuke snapped. He stood and marched to him. "You're the reason why this couldn't be real! When I was eight years old, you went on a power surge and killed mother and father, not to mention every other member of our clan!"

Itachi's eyes widened with horror.

"You took this happiness away from me! I can never have this because of you!"

Itachi grabbed his shoulders, not hurting him, but holding him. He laughed nervously. "But you do have it Sasuke, you do. Look around," he spun him to their parents. "You have two parents who love you despite what you've done. You have family and friends and even a _girlfriend _who are willing to give you the happiness you want if you'd put the drugs down long enough to let yourself have it."

Sasuke took in his words, but they didn't sit right. "But I'm not a drug addict…"

"We found the coke Sasuke." Fugaku stated roughly.

"It's not…I can't be…this isn't…" His head was spinning. He felt sick. The faces around him were becoming unsteady. "The…slaughter…you…I was…"

"There was never a slaughter of any sort sweetheart." Mikoto explained. "Your aunt and uncle and all your cousins are fine and prosperous. You can see them tomorrow…when you're feeling better."

_No._

"Orochimaru…"

"Is head of the ANBU division. I will be having a talk to him, by the way."

"But…he…" Sasuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the exhaustion taking his toll on him.

Itachi caught him before he could hit the floor, pulling him onto his back with ease. "I'm going to put him to bed, again. Maybe he can sleep off whatever's in him this time." His parents stepped aside to allow Itachi entrance into the bedroom hallway.

Sasuke could make out the soft sound of crying as he swam in and out of his illusion. He hit something soft and felt the warm restraints around him disappear. He gasped as he was pushed onto his back, the brother he despised hovering over him, examining the arm he had injured. "Don't touch me you bastard…"

"You're on something Sasuke," Itachi explained as he wrapped his arm up in a stray t-shirt, "But I can't be too certain if it's drugs." He laid him down gently, pulling the light sheet over his body before slowly standing and heading to the door. "I'll be back to check on you later, okay?"

"Don't hurt them!"

Itachi glanced back around to see Sasuke staring at him with wide, pleading eyes.

"Please Itachi, don't kill them…don't take them away again…"

Itachi sighed. Obviously his demented little brother had ignored everything he had said. But his smiled. "If that's what you want, I'll leave them alone tonight." He only received a blank stare. Shrugging he closed the door.

Sasuke gave his heart some time to settle before he turned on his back.

He was confused, tired, and scared, but he now knew the reality he was living in.

This wasn't a genjutsu.

Somehow though, everything seemed unreal. The Uchiha Massacre hadn't, or to his suspicion, _had yet _to occur. Through this horrible fact, Sasuke felt a surge of hope spread through him. He wasn't the same powerless boy who had run away when his parents were killed. He had power, no matter how little it was at the moment. This time he would protect his clan from the monster that was Itachi.

He looked out his locked window, and for the slightest second, he wondered what had become of Orochimaru and Kabuto…


	3. The Writer's Desk

_To Ocean Eve: A girl with a heavy heart, a brilliant mind, and a sense of humor that forbids me from eating this arsenic-coated gingersnap. Come on, aren't we all just a wee bit suicidal?_

_Ethridge: You got it bitch!_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

_I don't believe in fairytales _

_I don't believe in fairytales _

_I don't believe in fairytales _

_But I believe in __**you **__and __**me**_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The door to room 413 opened slowly, unlocked due to the janitor's carelessness. A white face with flowing black hair searched the hallways. Orochimaru slowly tiptoed out, wanting to quietly and quickly make his escape from the nut house. He would flee Konoha and find one of his underground hideaways and try to find out what was going on.

He managed to slid past several nurses and doctors to the doors.

_Okay, just a few more steps. Just a few more-_

"Wait! Hold it right there!" a stern voice called behind him.

_Running time!_

He sprinted through the glass doors just before the alarm went off. He smirked; there was no way he was getting caught! HE was breaking out of this nut world right now! He made a left and could sense the people pursuing him. He looked back and grinned; he hadn't had a good chase in a while. He looked forward with the intention of outrunning, trapping, and possibly decapitating one or two. However, his erotic plan was foiled when he collided with someone. They both fell with a clatter and a grunt and the word SCREWED ran through Orochimaru's head.

The person he had fallen on was soft, making the impact less bruising. He lifted his head to prepare himself to stand and was shocked to see a pair of dark brown eyes staring at him.

"Morning stranger." Anko greeted with that melted butter tone that made ice run through his stomach. He shot up quickly, taking a few steps away from her. He noticed that there were several items on the ground which Anko quickly gathered. "When did you get out?" Anko inquired non-accusingly.

He was about to tell her that it was non of her _damn_ business but the putrid feeling of ANBU shut him up.

"What did you do?" Anko hissed when she saw them as well.

He turned to flee but Anko grabbed him. "This way!" She pulled him into an alley and pressed him into a wall, her eyes locked on the ANBU.

Orochimaru squirmed in her unfamiliar grip. "What are you-" he was silenced in both words and thoughts when she suddenly pulled him to her warm, soft lips. He was stiff from shock but had enough sense left to watch the ANBU speed past them. After that, Anko released his lips, seemingly unaffected by their passionate lip-on-lip contact.

"Um…that worked." he muttered unsurely.

"Mmm hmmm." Anko hummed with a grin as she retrieved her groceries. "Now, where exactly do you plan to go, runaway?"

He shuddered. Anko had always been sarcastic and a bit of a flirt as a child, but never to this extent. There's an old saying for a situation like theirs: "You don't know the person you've fallen in love with until after you've married them."

Wait.

Back it up!

_I do not love her and I am not…okay I'm apparently married to her…but I will fix that!_

"Far away," he answered her with a sigh. "As far from you morons as possible."

Anko slapped her forehead. "You're still…alright that's it!" she spun him around and slapped him with enough force to gain his undying attention. "Listen and listen good you son of a bitch! I don't know if this is the most spontaneous case of amnesia or if you're just going through a midlife crisis or something, but I am about to beat reality back into you unless you straiten the Hell up right now!" She shook him slightly, a string of desperation in her voice. "You have two daughters who are wondering where their dad went, a wife who's scared sick over you, and a village that needs you less mind-fucked, why don't you remember that?"

He yanked violently from her grip and snarled at her. "Look and listen to **me** you psychotic bitch! This village can rot for all I care; I gave it a chance, it tossed me aside!" He stepped back but remained eye-level with her. "And for the last damn time, I am not their father or your husband! "

Anko's scrunched up glare zoomed in. They were nose to nose now, neither flinching, neither scared. Anko held up her right hand, her silver wedding band gleaming in the sunlight. "The ring on your finger says otherwise."

Orochimaru smirked eerily, his frustration finally reaching the brim. He clawed at his hand while staring Anko down, feeling for the identical ring on his own finger. He tore it off and tossed at her, just barely missing her head.

"And what does **that **say, Anko?" he sneered, feeling victorious for once in the past two days.

Anko stared at him, some unnamable emotion slowly creeping into her face. She blinked a few times and looked away from him, quietly fuming. She muttered something under her breath before looking back at him.

The ice in Orochimaru's stomach hardened into a bolder at the site of tears in her eyes. Was this…guilt? No! It couldn't be! He was Orochimaru, hard-hearted Snake Sannin and S-class criminal, top of the most wanted list! He felt nothing for no one, and most definitely did not regret a single decision.

Yet…looking at this girl…

Anko scoffed much to his surprise. She forcefully tugged off her own wedding band and…put it in her pocket.

"If that's really how you want to play it, fine. But understand this, oh ex-husband of mine: if you as so much as come near my family while you're in this…state, you're going to wake up in a freezer." she shot away from him, waling grudgingly out of the alley. "Goodbye."

"Good riddance." he hissed, taking the opposite exit.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The hand, or whatever was on his cheek, was cool and welcoming. It had the power to destroy his raging fever in under a minute much to his amusement. He opened his smiling eyes expecting to see Mikoto but was more than shocked to see a certain pink-haired girl looking down at him.

"Sakura?" he breathed, sitting up quickly. "What are you doing here?" He took a moment to take in her features. She had made a few modifications since their final meeting. Her hair was past her shoulders, giving a modest theme to her well-built body. Her green eyes were sparkling, but their were dark circles under them. She looked almost drained, lifeless, not at all like the Sakura he knew. "You okay?"

The corner of her mouth twitched and a forced smile followed. "You're parents told me about your outburst yesterday." she stated, ignoring his question. "They said you were having some…memory loss?"

He chuckled lightly and ran a hand through his dirty locks. "Yeah, things have been a little…weird, lately." he looked her over, connecting the pieces. "I'm guessing your…uh…a friend"

Sakura's eyes fell and she shrugged.

He didn't like her response. "…Girlfriend?"

She nodded with a blush.

"Unbelievable!" he muttered through a yawn. He was dating Sakura Harano, a girl who he had wanted nothing to do with when he was in the village. Somehow though, this was not what he was expecting. The Sakura he knew was bubbly and willing to go to extremes to impress him. This Sakura however was just…blah.

"Great…um, is Naruto with you?"

She made a face, the first real emotion she had shown. "That nut ball? No, why would he be with me?"

"Because he's-" he stopped himself, remembering that things were topsy-turvy at the moment. "Nevermind."

_He's my best friend._

She quirked an eyebrow at him, realizing how really screwed up he had become. "You should probably get a shower, you smell really bad."

He took a quick whiff of his shirt and gagged. "Yeah, oh you are right!"

She giggled on her way out the door, her first attempt of a smile for him. "I'll see you downstairs."

"Sure." Sasuke watched her leave, sighing with discontent.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The kitchen was empty of the two Uchiha men when Sakura returned. Mikoto was clearing off the counters, finally finished with her work.

"Hey Sakura!" she greeted cheerfully as she would to her men. "Have some hot chocolate with me."

Sakura quietly took up that offer. She took the cup Mikoto handed her and devoured it's warm contents.

"So," the Uchiha mother implied, "How are things?"

Sakura gripped her steaming mug. "Fine. Things are fine."

Mikoto chuckled politely. "That's it? Sakura, when you started dating Sasuke I could ask you a simple question like that and you'd spend three hours going into detail."

Sakura's lips twitched, as if she was trying to smile but it hurt to do so. "Things were different then."

"How? You've been a lot quieter lately, but other than that everything's the same."

Sakura placed the mug down. She was trembling. "No…no it's not." her hand crept to her arm, hesitating for a moment before lifting the silk sleeve to reveal a large black bruise just above the wrist. "Mrs. Uchiha, he hits me…"

Mikoto stared at the girl with a sense of familiarity. She could slap her self for being so naïve to the signs of abuse. There was a time in her life when she had a rough fellow who got too playful to the point of bloody noses and cracked ribs. However, she had had someone there to pick her up each time she was beaten to a crumpled mess, and to beat said abusive boyfriend to an even worse mess. She was determined to do the same for Sakura. **She hadn't raised no woman hitters!**

Mikoto placed a reassuring hand on Sakura's. "How long has this been going on?"

Sakura took in a deep breath. "Since...the day we were started dating…"

"Do your parents know?"

Sakura shook her head. "I keep it hidden, or I just tell them it's from training." she caught the fire in Mikoto's eyes. "Mrs. Uchiha, he's not always this violent, I swear!"

Mikoto sighed and listened to the cover story for her abuser.

"He just get's angry sometimes. You know, everyone expects so much from him and the pressure just hits him so hard that-"

"He has to bring you down with him?"

Sakura froze.

The sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs eased the women away from their conversation. Sasuke appeared at the doorway in fresh clothing a towel around his neck. He caught the scornful gaze from his mother and sight of tears on Sakura's face that she quickly tried to hide.

"Mom, Sakura, what's going on?"

Mikoto stood and crossed her arms. "It would seem that Sakura here has been having some relationship problems."

Sasuke turned to Sakura's avoiding eyes. "Really, with who?"

Mikoto sighed with irritation. "Honey, I love you despite this, but so help me I will hit you if you act dumb now."

Sasuke looked from her to Sakura several times before connections clicked. "Whoa…no…no I didn't hurt her!"

Sakura's head now shot up, disbelief etched on her face. "You bastard!"

"No you're-" Sasuke closed his mouth right there. In this world, in this "Wonderland", he had done things he wasn't aware of and possible hurt people he would have never touched in the first place.

"Can we talk outside, Sakura?"

Mikoto gave him a warning glare.

"It's okay Mom. We're just going into the yard."

Sakura stood slowly and nodded as she made a careful trip to the porch.

They sat there for about half an hour, saying nothing. Sakura had her knees pulled to her chin protectively, Sasuke was sprawled across the fine wood. Every so often, Mikoto would poke her head out to spy on them.

"So," Sasuke finally spoke. "I guess…I've made it to the top ten worst boyfriends, huh."

She actually laughed at the awful quip. "You're not a bad boyfriend Sasuke," she gave him a playful look, "well, not most of the time. Your talking skills are crappy as Hell, and you choose some of the weirdest places to take me on dates to."

He chuckled; that _did_ sound like him.

"But you're a great listener." Sakura admitted gently. "I would talk for hours on some of the most random stuff you would ever hear and you'd just stare at me, nod every now again, and never once try to distract yourself with something else…" she trailed off, tears in her eyes but a smile on her face.

Sasuke felt a weight hit his stomach. He had hurt her. He had hurt Sakura Harano, a girl who had a reputation to give pain rather than receive it.

It was now time to cram in another stupid comment before she totally burst into tears. "Maybe that's why I don't talk so much."

She laughed and wiped away a tear. "Yeah, I'm really a blabbermouth at times."

"No." he said as he slid closer. "I meant that I had someone so interesting to listen to."

She blushed. Sasuke wasn't really the poetic type, but that was possibly the most romantic thing he had ever said.

He shrugged. "So, do I kiss you now or what?"

She rubbed his arm. "I think we better wait."

He nodded and sighed seriously. "Look, my memory is shit right now, I guess. I don't remember hurting you or anything that's going on in my life. But I am sorry, for anything I've done."

Sakura nodded slowly. "You always say that." she slipped in a sly grin. "And somehow I always believe you."

Sasuke shuddered. "Why?"

She stood and stretched her arms. "Because I'm waiting for the day you actually mean it. Today is that day apparently I really think this amnesia thing is a blessing; maybe a second chance for us. I'm willing to go as far as you." She reached out for him, freely showing the bruise on her arm. "Walk me to the gate?"

He nodded, refusing her hand however to avoid further injury.

"I'll…see you soon?" he questioned as she headed towards home.

"How about tomorrow?" Sakura offered. "We can double date with Ino and Itachi." she rolled her eyes. "She's determined to hook up with a Uchiha boy, something stupid about having our kids play together.

Sasuke chuckled. At least Ino hadn't changed. His blood grew cold however when he thought about Itachi.

Sakura noticed the glare in his eyes. "What? Did you and Itachi have a fight?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I've hated his guts for so long that it's become nearly impossible for me to except him." he covered his eyes in embarrassment, realizing that she wouldn't know what he was talking about. "It's very complicated."

"Sounds like it. I was starting to think you and Itachi were incest buddies or something."

"What?" Sasuke yelped flabbergasted.

She chuckled. "You and Itachi. You two never fight. It's like a unicorn taking office as Hokage; it doesn't exist."

"You mean that…Itachi and I…"

"Are brothers, and the best friends I've ever seen."

Sasuke was stuck. How could he want anything to do with that monster? He hated him! He was nothing but a lying murderous son of a bitch!

_Not here…_

"So he's…not a monster?"

She gave him a strange look. "Hardly."

Itachi. That name was a stab to his heart and a twitch in his psyche. It brought on memories that felt real but at the moment didn't seem as if they had ever been conceived. Perhaps Itachi wasn't the mass-murder he had come to know. Perhaps he was as Sakura had described.

Perhaps they were actually brothers; and cared for each other.

"Well, I've got to get going." Sakura said, pulling Sasuke from his thoughts. "Call me if you change your mind about the date!"

He waved her off, having lost the ability to speak.

He was a drug addict.

His parents are alive.

Sakura, a girl he use to care nothing for, is his girlfriend.

Itachi is his best friend; and due to Naruto's absence, his only friend.

Sasuke shook his head as he returned to the house. This was all a strange, realistic fairytale, a delusion that seemed too perfect to leave. Yet, he could feel something darker and more sinister hovering inside his wonderland, something he couldn't describe. Perhaps it was his own doubts of what was real and what wasn't. Or maybe it was all in his head.

But this is real. It has to be.

"Sasuke!"

The young Uchiha stood at attention as his mother came bounding towards her, a green sweater in her hands.

"Sakura left this, could you give it back?"

He smiled slightly as he too the cloth from her. "I thought I felt a pair beautiful eyes on my back the whole time."

"Don't get too fresh with me young man." Mikoto played in a non-threatening manner. "I'm still angry about the abuse."

He sighed. "I know Mom. I'm sorry."

She bent down slightly and kissed his forehead. "In life, we each get one mistake that changes everything we have been through and will go through." she cupped his cheek in that loving, motherly way she had. "You've made yours honey, but you're fixing it. And that's why your life is worth living."

He sighed shakily and pressed against her palm. "Mom…"

"Now get going." she stated, taking her warmth back into the house with her. "And hurry back it's almost dinner time."

He did hurry. There was no way in Hell he was missing out on one of his mother's meals! He had spent years wishing for her mouth-melting food instead of the cheap ramen he was forced to eat ever night.

Sakura was just in front of her house when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Sasuke trotting towards her, her forgotten sweater in hand. She smirked as he came to a clumsy stop in front of her. "You're really unbalanced nowadays Sasuke."

He brushed the dust off the pants of his legs. "Well, when I'm running to a pretty girl, I lose control of myself just a bit.

She blushed madly and turned away.

He smirked. "You're blushing rather rapidly nowadays, Sakura."

She turned to him with a mischievous look in her eyes. She quickly pressed a hand on his shoulder and inched up just slightly, her lips brushing into his in a gentle motion.

Sasuke didn't know in the slightest how to react. He had zero experience with kissing. Well…except with the false lip-lock he had with his ex-comrade Naruto some distant time ago…

However, Sakura seemed to know what she was doing, and he allowed her to have control of the situation. She tasted sweet, normal.

His hand cupped the small of her back.

Brilliant.

She was smiling when she pulled away and he could only grin right back.

"Sasuke!"

The two lovers looked up to see a vaguely familiar man trotting towards him.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's blood ran cold. "Orochimaru?"

"Oh thank FUCK!" Orochimaru sighed. "I was starting to believe I was the only sane person here."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura who nodded.

"See you tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

As soon a she was gone, Orochimaru gave him an odd look. "Her?"

"Shut up.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"So let me get this straight, you're living with your _family_, including your murderous brother who is actually not a murder, you have a girlfriend, that Harano of all people, you're chakra is more or less depleted, and you're a drug addict?"

"It would appear so." Sasuke sighed. He grinned though. "And what's that nonsense about you being married to Anko. Seriously, the woman's a nut job."

"You have no idea." Orochimaru sighed. He regained his composure quickly and corrected himself. "No. She and I have nothing, despite the brats and all the other nonsense that's been spewed out."

Sasuke rubbed his temple as he laughed. "This is all very confusing."

"Indeed." Orochimaru breathed. "But that can change right now."

Sasuke looked up from his half-drunken can of bean paste. "What?"

Orochimaru grabbed his fore-arm and tugged him along. "We're leaving this wretched place. Right damn now!"

Sasuke snatched from his grip. "No way!"

"What the Hell do you mean "no way"?" The flabbergasted Orochimaru yelled.

"I am not leaving." Sasuke replied. "I have a life here. Not the best one, but one I want to clean up and make right."

"Oh please," Orochimaru scoffed, "You call what you have a life? You're a loser, a disposable waste."

Sasuke fought him with a glare.

"You're an addict, you have a even more worthless girlfriend, and you're a disgrace to your family. What could staying here possible-"

It was a direct blow to the jaw that shut Orochimaru up. It was unexpected and undetected and shocked both parties that it occurred.

They stared at each other, the ex-pupil and the ex-sensei (in this wonderland at least). Orochimaru looked so powerless in the dirt, blood running down his cheek and whatnot. The saddest part was that he couldn't fight back, his abilities being totally stripped from him.

Sasuke sighed and reached down, offering his hand as a truce and a leverage. "I'm staying."

Orochimaru grabbed the hand, clinging to for a moment while he listened contently.

"I've screwed up with my family and…Sakura. I want to make it right." he closed his eyes for long second while the fire in his stomach settled. "And…despite how I still doubt him…I want to pursue a relationship of some kind with my brother."

The grip on Sasuke's hand became sickeningly tight. Sasuke gasped at the pain and tried to fight his clenching hand. Coals met slits.

"You idiot!"

Sasuke flew into a group of benches. He froze in pain as the many cuts he'd received began to bleed. His breathing clenched in his throat when he was picked up by his collar and lifted into the air with a bloody Orochimaru glaring up at him.

"How can you fall into this trap?" he screamed at him. "Can't you see that none of this is real, that it's just someone's way of screwing with us!"

Sasuke squeezed the wrist suffocating him. He was released into the splintery wood, coughing harshly.

"Something happened in the lab. I don't know what, nor do I know who's responsible. However, you and I are stuck in this delusion. We're living lives that aren't ours, surrounded by people we despise, and-"

"**We** are, or **you** are?"

Orochimaru flinched.

Sasuke grabbed Orochimaru's shoulder and slowly hoisted himself up, glaring at him through the blood pouring down cheeks.

"I happen to love it here. I have my life back! There's no fighting, no death, and I don't feel the urge to kill someone!"

Orochimaru shifted uncomfortable. He was loosing control, and no matter where he was, that did not settle with him.

"I don't care what happened in that lab Orochimaru. It brought us here and I am not leaving. I want this life, these people, and to face any consequences to the actions I've made." Sasuke turned away and began to hobble towards his home.

Orochimaru's fists clenched.

"And just for the record, you have your own responsibilities. Whether you like it or not, Anko is your wife and those two kids of hers are yours too. Grow a pair and man up to what's been handed to you."

Those words sunk deeply into Orochimaru's mind, plaguing him with thoughts he did not want. He couldn't live this lie! He was Orochimaru, Snake Sannin and ruler of all! Not some father-figure or lover to a woman he only wished to destroy.

Yet…

Sasuke seemed completely opposite from his usual depressing self. He was happy, something he never was.

The snake turned, looking at the dusty path ahead. He had several places in mind he could go to, many havens and allies in his reach.

For some reason though….

With so many destination in mind…

He shout back around and set off to the only one that mocked him the most.

.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.

October looked up from her dinner to her mother who was solemnly piddling around the kitchen. She was only ten, but wise beyond her years and could sense trouble between her parents a mile away. She knew her mother's temper as well and chose to be silent until her sister was out of the room and distracted with something else.

Little Mai, who was four, loud-mouthed, and curious, was a much different story.

"Mama, why isn't Daddy home yet?"

Anko flinched at the question.

October readied her nerves for her mother's answer. She had the oddest feeling her father had totally screwed up. But to her utmost surprise, Anko turned around and shot her youngest daughter a smile.

"I'm…gonna get you!" she sang with her arms stretched out. Mai burst into laughter as her mother tickled under the arms.

October felt her heart rest at the sound of her mother's laughter, however, it sunk quickly when she saw the tear in the corner of her eye.

"Now finish your dinner." Anko commanded softly with a shakiness that only October could hear.

Later that night, when October was sure her little sister was asleep with her many stuffed animals, she crept to her mother's room. She found her staring out the window, constantly wiping her eyes. She knocked softly. "Mom?"

Anko's head shot up and she wiped her face clean. "Yes; what's wrong honey?"

October gingerly took a seat knowing how easily her mother's emotions flared. "Is Dad okay?"

Anko took in a deep breath and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I honestly can't say sweetheart. Something's taken hold of him; something I can't help him conquer or beat out of him."

Her eyes fell. "Are you going to get a divorce?"

Anko bit her lip. She and Orochimaru had been at this stage only once and he wasn't in the state he was in now. "Maybe." She laughed though. "It's a slim chance, but I'm not letting him into this house until he has his head back on straight. Besides, I've put up with him too long to let him go now."

October nodded. Her father's actions yesterday morning had worried her. He had a temper like an untamed horse for sure, but he had never taken it out on she or her sister. The things he said had left a sense of fear over the household that only little Mai was able to escape; lucky brat. She loved her father, but if she couldn't feel safe in her own bed while he was there, she'd rather he be elsewhere.

Suddenly here was the sound of heavy thumping on the roof. Mother and daughter both stiffened; Daddy was home. They waited but there was no sound of the door opening and shutting or footsteps.

"Why is he staying on the roof?" October asked out loud but to no one.

"Probably because he knows I'm ready to kick his ass." Anko muttered absently. She stood. "Go to bed honey; I'm going to talk to him."

October sighed and obeyed. "Be careful Mom."

Anko only opened the window. Orochimaru had never hit her, not in an abusive way at least. He wouldn't touch her-or at least the man she knew wouldn't.

He was sitting above the gutter, absently staring at the city. The night was quiet and peaceful enough to help him clear his head. He still had no idea what to do, but his subconscious thoughts must have led him back here. Is this was he wanted now?

"How's the single life treating you?"

He rolled his eyes as she approached him, using a silk black nightgown to cover the long t-shirt she wore beneath it. "Don't you ever where proper clothes."

She slid down beside him, crossing her legs and leaning back to the point where her chest struck out to the world. "Considering I sleep in the nude half the time, this is as proper as it gets."

He looked away, finding her presence uncomfortable yet fulfilling. He was thankful that he had taken the time to get the tried blood off his face before setting up here; Anko's eyes were all over him tonight.

"Why'd you come back?" she mutter after the silence between them stretched to it's breaking point.

He took in an icy breath. He didn't seem to have any answers to anything lately. "I…wasn't going to…but…"

Anko's eyebrow arched.

_But something changed my mind…_

He rubbed his temple as he tried to clear his head. "Let's pretend for a second that this…whatever this is…is real."

"Which it is." Anko snapped.

He twitched. "If any of this is real, then let's start with the creation of this nightmare: how in the Hell did I get involved with you?"

Her laugher halted momentarily, paleness sinking into her features. "It's a…rather crazy tale."

He held up his arms. "I have a lot of time, as if you didn't notice."

She gave him a look that said "shut up". "Let's see…okay, I was twelve when you took me in, adopted me you may say. We stayed on that teacher-student level for about two or so years before The Third sent a couple of us on that damned "special training"". she looked into his eyes and saw no sign of recognition. She continued with a sigh. "Well, that shit took eight months, and when I came back I…had changed."

"Changed? What, you were traumatized or something?"

She once again shot him the "shut up" look. "No idiot, I had hit damn puberty," she laughed suddenly, "I'll never forget when I walked through the gate and you came to greet me…Ha! You're eyes went straight to my chest, Ha, and you said "where the Hell did those come from!""

Orochimaru stared at her uneasily as she laughed at the memory they did not share. "…What happened?"

She calmed herself slightly. "Things went on like they used to, only I was more awesome and you were…well you were busy with Hokage candidate crap."

Orochimaru felt a surge of bitterness and pride. "Most student's would be estatic to have their teacher as Hokage," without thinking, he ran a finger over her jaw, "helps them get away with a lot. And I know for a fact that you get into more mischief than anyone in Konoha."

She looked at him and for a split second was hopeful. This hope was shattered the instance he turned away, frowning.

"How did any of that get us **here**?"

"Simple answer: We decided one day that I wasn't a little kid anymore and went straight to third base."

"You don't mean…"

She winked at him.

"Oh…GOD NO!"

She laughed as he panicked. "Oh please, you never regretted it. Well, that's not entirely true but…"

"I'm guessing everything went downhill?"

She shrugged, "I'd say…we went more on a curvy plain." She brought her knees to her chin as the air became colder. "We were so damn careful. Protection, lack of association in public, all that bull. But of course, there's always the occasion fuck in the woods that gets you caught."

Orochimaru groaned.

"Relax, Jiraiya got over it…I think."

"What else?"

"We started fighting a lot." Her voice grew cold. "Despite what the relationship, you got nominated for the Hokage position."

"_Déjà vu." _Orochimaru thought.

"Let me guess: I couldn't except it because I didn't fit all of their expectations?"

"No." Anko stated flatly.

"_What? No human experiments. That is just not like me!"_

"I'll put it this way: it's hard to be a father when you're ruling an entire village."

He stomach twisted. "The long haired one?"

"October." Anko corrected with a growl. "But yeah, she was our beginning."

Orochimaru snorted. "You're so corny."

She slapped him upside the arm. "And you're a complete bastard!"

He rubbed one of the several bruises she had given him in the last few hours. "And you're an abusive wretch. Damn I must have been desperate to get with you."

Anko chuckled at this, hurt still pulsing in her eyes. "Not desperate, just man enough to take responsibility for his slip-ups."

There was something else there, something past the sadness that Orochimaru couldn't quite point out. She wasn't being the truthful spouse she was bitching to him about constantly. As much as it would burst his ego to point this out, he found a stronger need to be silent and let what ever she wasn't telling him come out of her mouth.

Anko turned to him and smirked. "Alright, bedtime." She grabbed him and pulled him towards the window while he was still climbing to his feet. "Inside. Despite how you really deserve it, I won't let you sleep on the couch tonight."

He struggled a bit at first, but finally allowed Anko to pull him back into the room where he earlier that day he was certain he would never enter again, not that he wanted to.

He wanted to disappear out of sight when she stripped him and had him dressed in more appropriate bedclothes than her in what felt like ten seconds, and even more so when she pushed him onto the bed. She was a lady however and simply too the place beside him before turning off the lamp and planting a chaste kiss on his jaw before curling up under the covers. He could have tried to run again, to find what was left of his world and use it to set things as they should be.

For some reason however, he slid onto his side and allowed her scent to knock him out.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"What the Hell happened to your eye!"

Sasuke glared at his brother. "A complete psycho path, that's what." he muttered as he brushed past him to grab a glass and pour a serving of water from the pitcher on the table.

"You're drug dealer?" Fugaku inquired with complete bitterness. There was the sound of paper hitting flesh and a cry of pain from him before Mikoto stepped forward to retrieve ice from the freezer.

"No." Sasuke stated without letting the comment affect him. "It was Orochimaru. Don't look like that Mom, it was a simple misunderstanding and I'm certain he-" he paused when Itachi stormed out of the house and slammed the door hard enough to make the living room quake.

"What's he doing?"

Fugaku sighed and continued to read his paper. "Possible murder your attacker and whatever else he does on a Saturday night."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.

_Sorry it tooketh me so long to update; I'm stuck on my new obsession of Rumbelle, courtesy of Once Upon a Time, one of the greatest television shows I've seen in a while! Check season 2 out in September!_


	4. We're all Mad pt1

He waited until Anko was fast asleep before he crawled from her snoozing side to investigate the reality he was stuck in. He first discovered two other doors in the hallway his and Anko's room was located on.

He opened the first one, expecting a lab or a dark dungeon filled with corpses, but instead saw midnight blue walls and simple accessories. This was the oldest girl's, "October's" room, judging from the waterfall of hair and lanky body slouched over a magnolia desk, the pen clutched in her hand standing straight. Books and papers surrounded her; a sign of an avid scholar.

He hummed. "**Might** be my kid." He considered leaving her there to wake up with a stiff spin; but what kind of father would do that? Despite how that word made the bile in his stomach sour, he bent over and carefully arranged October in his arms, laying her out on the unmade bed. He stared at her as she adjusted herself on her side, bringing her wrists under her head-just like her mother did often. Only she wasn't Anko's child, she was his. She had his long ebony hair and body structure, much to his fear and amusement.

Shaking his head, he exited the room and slid quietly to the next one. This one had light pink walls, judging by the minimum amount of light the flower-shaped nightlight in the corner. The rest of the room was covered in paper trinkets and butterfly accessories and a pile of _headless _animals suffocating the small child, "Mae".

"Yeah," he sighed wearily, "definitely my kid."

He stepped over to the mountain of bodies once belonging to hippopotamuses and monkeys and stared at the sleeping monster who had tried to rip his leg off just the day before. She was a spitting image of Anko, same hair and face, and from what he'd witness, same hyperactive personality. She was…dare he say it…cute…in the only way a Orochimaru/Anko hybrid could be.

As soon as he was done in Mae's room, he moved into the living room. The room was neat and furnished with homey items. The only thing there that gave him the sense that he lived there was the aquarium tank filled with a large red and black python. He smirked and ran a finger over the glass. The snake hissed lightly and Orochimaru moved on to the bookshelf. He scanned the titles, most of which were dictionaries. But there was two binder-like books that caught his attention. The cover was a fine leather, neatly bound. He opened it and his right eye twitched.

This was a family album, and he was in it!

It was a timeline in a sort of way, starting back when Anko was a teenager and skipping a few years until she was holding a small pink bundle. He pulled a few of the pictures out, finding their backs labeled with the even and date. The one he was holding currently was of October's birthday. Anko was smiling while the fatigue from labor glowed on her face. Orochimaru, who was also smiling, was holding their new daughter close while one of his arms wrapped around the mother of his child.

He couldn't comprehend the emotion that filled him at the moment. He looked so happy in the photo, so caught in the reality that was laid out for him. Yet at the moment, he felt empty and confused. He couldn't decide if he wanted this, or if he wanted to leave it all.

The arms that wrapped around his shoulders didn't leave him much room to think.

"Taking a nightly stroll down memory lane?" Anko inquired tiredly.

He smirked slightly. Despite his mixed feelings on the situation, he loved how she could turn the most frustrating situation into a reassuring joke. "More like trying to find memory lane." he flipped a few more pages, the faces familiar but their time and origin not so. "I don't remember any of this." Anko nodded, her grogginess easing her violent nature towards the subject.

"Just give it some time." Anko whispered.

He looked back down at the picture he had flipped back to. Anko had her arms wrapped around his neck in somewhat of death lock. He was smiling despite the uncomfortable position he was obviously in. They were younger, and from the look on their faces, very much in love.

He shut the book and paced for a bit. This was real, no matter how badly he wanted it to be a stupid nightmare. He'd have to do what he could with it until he found a way out, and the best place to start was an arena of some sort. He crept quietly out of the house, sticking to the shadows of the sleeping village as he sought for his destination.

The lock closing the forest was easy enough to pick, once of the few skills Orochimaru still possessed. He stalked through the dark woods, anxiously watching for the creatures of the night. He managed to find a small clearing near the river.

He sighed deeply and lifted his thumb to his mouth. The taste of blood had always been like Anko's dangos: he couldn't get enough of it. Some how though, the taste of the red liquor made him gag slightly. He ignored it knowing that regaining his powers were of more importance. He formed the appropriate hand signs; he knew them by heart in any world.

He placed his on the ground and watched as the black markings of his seal spread out before a puff of smoke engulfed his hand. He lifted it and was irate to see a malformed, twisted snake below him. He stomped on the creature and bit down harder on his thumb, numbing his tongue to the taste this time. Once again he summoned something disfigured and dead. He tried this three more times, his frustration at it's peak. Screaming, he rushed to the nearest tree, throwing his fist into it. He waited for the pain of the break to overcome him, but it never did. Dropping his arm, Orochimaru was shocked to see a flawless crater in the tree's trunk, threatening to break the aspect of forest in half. His hand tingled with a dull sense of power, the power he was all too familiar with.

Catching on, he returned to the clearing and resigned his summoning technique.

"Yes!" he hissed with satisfaction.

A brown rattlesnake, about four feet in length, curled around his arm. The serpents stared into each others eyes, one of whom was smirking like a mad man. This was only the beginning. His power was slowly resurfacing and soon he'd be able to summon snakes larger than buildings and possible to repeat his first attack on Konoha.

_I'm back…_

A clapping sound intertwined with his self-celebration. It became louder and closer until it was just mere feet behind him.

"Well look at you." spoke the voice. "You're the main deal again, aren't you."

Orochimaru shot around, arm with deadly rattler poised for the interlopers throat.

"Oh please, aren't we above that?"

Orochimaru slowly lowered his arm as recognition stirred inside of him. "Uchiha?"

The speaker stepped into the dim moonlight to prove Orochimaru right. "Long time no see."

The serpent fell from Orochimaru's arm and curled at his leg. "Well, well, Itachi Uchiha." his smirking eyes searched over him with an old feeling of power and lust. "My, have you grown."

One of the Uchiha's eyebrows lifted. "We saw each other just a week ago."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. Of course he of all people was part of this. "Of course. You'll have to excuse me, I've been a bit…mad, lately."

A scowl crossed Itachi's face. "Is that why you beat the Hell out of my brother earlier?"

Orochimaru gulped. That little shit snitched on him.

Itachi advanced forward, pulling a knife from under his shirt.

Orochimaru's adrenaline spiked as the blade twirled in the Uchiha's fingers.

"Do you have," Itachi hummed as he steadied the knife in his hand, "how _crazy_ we Uchihas are about our family?"

_Crazy enough to slaughter every last one of them. _Orochimaru thought mockingly.

The knife swerved and he had just enough reaction time to duck so that it only sliced the end of one of his locks, as well as the snake's neck that had tried to protect him. Orochimaru lunged for his waist and knocked him to the ground, causing the knife to fly a few feet away. The rolled and coiled around each other to squeeze what strength their opponent had; however, it was little to now avail for both were running on pure adrenaline.

Orochimaru's bangs were grabbed harshly and he soon met the swirling pattern of Itachi's Sharingan. The effects of his doujitsu were almost immediate. Images flashed before his eyes; the little bastard was looking into his thoughts. But they were images he didn't recognize.

_A smirking teenage Anko ran ahead of him, twirling in the cherry blossoms around her. _

"_Come on!"_

"Stop…"

_She ran up to him and grabbed his arm. _

"_Easy Anko."_

"No…I don't want to see this."

_She pulled him up to a tree and pressed herself against it, clasping his clothed hands as she leant up and pressed her lips to his._

He couldn't feel it, but he knew it was happening.

"_I love you." she whispered._

"_Yes." her face disappeared as her lips traveled down her neck. "Yes! And I love you" too…"_

He summoned just enough willpower to rip his gaze away from the red spirals. Itachi grabbed his jaw and tried to regain control. Orochimaru caught a glimmer of the knife.

"Don't you-"

Orochimaru shot up and crammed his skull against the Uchiha's. A sickening dizziness swam through him as he scrambled to the knife, his fingers just barely gazing the hilt before he was yanked back. Itachi's strong arm wrapped around his neck and bent it backwards to a painful area. Orochimaru couldn't summon the chakra he needed to bend his limbs to his need. In retaliation, he grabbed the boy's hair and yanked him to him so that their eyes met.

"_Ah…"_

More images of Anko coursed through him, these slightly more blurry and…steamy.

Itachi started squirming upon realizing what was going on.

_Anko was pinned against a wall with a dark head kissing down her breasts. Her face was scarlet and her mouth was a pleasured 'o' as her partner went lower._

"Why would you want to see something like that Uchiha?" Orochimaru sneered. "Want to get a peek at mine and Anko's love life?" To his surprise, Itachi smirked.

"**Your **love life?"

_Anko stared down at the man resurfacing from between her legs. She intertwined her fingers in his hair and pulled him to her neck so that he could place his electric kisses all over the blush of her skin._

_He chuckled, vibrating her throat. "Your sensei would kill me if he saw us doing his."_

Who the Hell could she be talking to?

_There was a mix of emotions in her eyes as her lids smoothed open. She stared at him as he leered at her scowl. "Don't jinx yourself."_

_He kissed her and wrapped his hands around her slender waist, pushing her slightly up the wall. "He wouldn't get the chance-_

Wait. Hold the fuck up!

Itachi with Anko?

That was **his** wife damn it!

Orochimaru unremorsefully launched his fist into Itachi's jaw, flinching at the specks of blood that splattered on his face.

He'd only been here a few days and he'd already forgotten what blood felt like.

While he was down, Orochimaru crawled across the bruising ground and grabbed the knife, pressing it to Itachi's throat as he straddled him.

"You…" Orochimaru growled. When Itachi's smirk intensified, Orochimaru snapped. Totally and utterly snapped.

"You fucking little bastard!" his fist moved on his own. A sickening crack echoed through the forest as said fist collided with the teens jaw, causing the knife to cut the surface of his skin. Itachi was on the ground, moaning and spitting blood and teeth out as he struggled to remove the extra weight on his chest.

"Let's see who you look at once I gorge those blasted eyes of yours out!"

Itachi's bloody finger lifted and pointed at him.

Orochimaru pushed his hand down. "Shut it you sniveling little-"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Any damage?"

Orochimaru slowly opened his eyes. The moment he saw the white walls only one thought came to mind.

"Damn it!"

Two faces leaned over him, one smirking, the other glaring.

The smirking face chuckled at his agony. "Nope; he can still damn us all. He's fine."

"Shut up." he growled as he slowly sat up. He was back in the hospital much to his ultimate dismay. "Where's Uchiha?"

"He just left ICU." Hiruzen growled.

Orochimaru smirked at this information. "Good; little bastard deserved it."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you could be in? You've assaulted not one, but two Uchihas!"

"Both of whom deserved every bruise on their unworthy little bodies."

"Damn it Orochimaru-"

"I've heard enough shit tonight old man. Shut up."

Hiruzen looked ready to jump onto the bed and slap Orochimaru into a coma. Luckily though, Tsunade was there to remind him of the punishment that was to come.

"Chill geezer. He'll learn to mind his tongue when-" a loud crash from outside cut her off. From the window, they could see a very steamed Anko sloppily clothed in jeans with a jacket over her tank top shaking a nurse.

"_**Where the Hell is he?!" **_

_Shit!_

Orochimaru grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his body. "I'm dead okay."

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade exclaimed.

The room shook as the door burst open. She looked at Hiruzen and Tsunade before stalking to bed and yanking the covers off the man trying to play corpse. "You asshole!"

He sat up now that the jig was up. "Morning to you as well."

She grabbed a nearby tool tray to hit him with but was stopped by Tsunade. "How could you do this!" she continued. "I thought you were finally getting back to normal, but no you turned right around and tried to kill Itachi and-"

"He," Orochimaru growled with malice, "tried to kill me first; I was just simply defending myself."

"It wouldn't seem that way." Tsunade cut in. "He's the one with a concussion, two broken teeth, and two cracked ribs."

"Stay out of this!" the couple demanded in unison. The blond nurse shuddered some and proceeded to quiet down.

Anko scoffed and shook her head. "And to think I was beginning to trust you again."

"Oh, don't bitch to me about loyalty Anko!" He snarled. "I know that you've been screwing Uchiha behind my back!"

A tomato-red blush scarred Anko's cheeks. "What!?"

"You fucked him! My Gods woman; I've been here almost two days and I've not even got any!"

"Are you on estrogen?! What the Hell are you talking about!"

"I. Saw. You. And. Him. Fucking!"

Anko shook her head, trying to get her thoughts together. "When?"

"I…he showed me…"

The other two parties stared at the feuding couple with wide interested eyes. "They really do have problems."

"Out of here." Orochimaru hissed with a nod at the door.

"No way." Tsunade resisted. This was too good to walk away from. However, Hiruzen had a bit more control than his companion. He led the girl out and closed the door, shutting the curtains to give them a bit more privacy.

Anko sighed and leaned into the wall. "It's really hard to find trustworthy boyfriends on the side."

"So you admit it?"

"I have nothing to admit." Anko hissed. "Itachi and I did have a relationship, but it was before you and I even considered each other. When we got together, I cut him off except when he attended the ceremony."

"_If only I had those memories!"_

"So…there's nothing between you two then?"

She placed a hand on his arm. "Nothing but a very screwed up friendship, one that you usually tolerate." she flicked his forehead. "It's nice to see you acting like your crazy-in-love self again, by the way."

Orochimaru looked down at the hand caressing him. It was eerie to imagine who else that hand had been on, disgusting even. But it was on him and he could let the past slide for now. He scoffed. "Were we always this fucked up?"

Anko's face glowed with relief and she squeezed him tightly. "We have our off days."

He held back a hiss as Anko nuzzled into him. She cared about him, something he wasn't use to anyone doing. Sure Kabuto had cared about him, but it was forced affect and more power-oriented than anything else. He wasn't use to feeling anything for others either. Humans were just cheap guinea pigs for him; no love and compassion needed.

He placed his hands on her shoulders with the intention of pushing her away. Yet as he looked down at her, the scent of her shampoo and the warmth of her arms filling his senses, he could only hold her in place.

"You have to try Orochimaru." Anko said as she pulled away from his grip slightly. She smiled and cupped his jaw. "You have to try to come back to me. You don't remember us; that much I understand. But can't you try to start over? Can't you try to let what I want to give you work?"

Orochimaru stared at her with his mouth opened for answering. He wasn't the man she wanted him to be; he could never be even if he lost his mind long enough to want to. She sighed as he resisted answering and grabbed him by the shoulders. He thought for a moment that she was going to hit him and braced himself for the sting of her iron fist. However, it was feeling of her lips on his that he wasn't prepared for.

The kiss was awkward but let a spark between them that left Orochimaru's head spinning to the point that he had to sit down.

Anko giggled and pounced down beside him. "So?"

He stared at the hand intertwined with his. He searched his advanced vocabulary at what he could call this and only one, slight amateurish word seemed to fit the description.

_Magical._

"You certainly know how to wrap people around your finger Anko Mitarashi."

She shrugged innocently.

He had to chuckle at her expression. She was just as she remembered her, with the exception of the constant rage that someone was directed toward him. Maybe he needed her around for him to accomplish his goal. If it was worth it, maybe he could drag her along with him when he escaped this allusion. Maybe he wouldn't have to.

"I'll try.


End file.
